


[Podfic] Cherub

by Moiself



Series: [Podfic] Cherub [1]
Category: Professional Wrestling, World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Audio Format: MP3, Dom/sub Undertones, Fluffy Smut, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Podfic, Podfic Length: 10-20 Minutes, Read by the Author, backstage sex, bottom!Tom, top!dean
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-01
Updated: 2016-08-01
Packaged: 2018-07-28 17:58:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 10
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7650886
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Moiself/pseuds/Moiself
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Takes place backstage during Raw, June 23rd 2014</p>
            </blockquote>





	[Podfic] Cherub

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Cherub](https://archiveofourown.org/works/6198970) by [Moiself](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Moiself/pseuds/Moiself). 



> This is dedicated to the exquisite moxismymuse on tumblr, for she whispered back the 'do it' I needed when I whispered 'I want to write Dean & Tom porn' & to the always darling CBD. For reasons.

**Length:** 00:11:44

 **Download MP3 (13.4MB):** [Mediafire](http://www.mediafire.com/download/b9zvbbppa1dnqn0/Cherub.mp3) [Box](https://app.box.com/s/ev324ik1tj1p7bxwrrwbyu00pn8l6nzf)


End file.
